


The Flu

by MilesPrower2011



Series: The Broken Past [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Memory of the Past, Mother Rosemary, Pain, Sonic's Sick, The flu, Worried Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonic is sick, worse Tails has seen in a long time. In a fit of worry, he called his mother unsure what else he can do to help his older brother. Rosemary rushed over to help her son look after the blue hedgehog. Rosemary gets a little reminder on how young both Tails and Sonic are.





	The Flu

Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up to his alarm and moans in pain, turning it off. Sonic starts coughing and sighs. Everything hurts. Sonic moans, hearing a knock on the door. He looks over as Miles ‘Tails’ Prower walks in with a worried look.

“Sonic? How do you feel today?” Tails asks worried.

Sonic hasn’t been feeling well for the last couple of days, each day he has gotten worse.

“I’m staying in bed today Tails.” Sonic tells his brother, pulling the sheet over his head.

Tails looks at him shock, running over.

“Sonic!” Tails cries, pulling it down.

Sonic looks at Tails weakly and Tails sighs.

“You are sweating and panting, you’re worse than yesterday.” Tails says.

Sonic moans in pain.

“I’ll get you some water.” Tails says, running off.

Tails made it downstairs and sighs as he stops.

‘What do I do? What do I do?’ Tails thinks.

Tails saw the phone and runs to it, picking it up. He saw his mother’s number by the phone, then quickly calls her. Tails stares at the picture of him and Sonic above the phone as it rang.

_“Hello?” Rosemary answers._

“Mum!” Tails cries.

_“Miles? What’s wrong?” Rosemary asks worried._

“It’s Sonic, he’s sick and I don’t know what to do.” Tails replies.

He hears Rosemary sighs.

_“I see, I’ll grab and few thing and be there was soon as I can.” Rosemary tells her._

“Please.” Tails begs.

_“Everything will be fine dear, I will be there.” Rosemary assures her son._

“Okay, see you soon.” Tails says, then hangs up.

Tails runs into the kitchen, grabbing a large plastic cup, filling it with cold water. He walks back to Sonic’s room and sits it on the bedside table. Sonic moans in pain.

“Get some rest.” Tails says, then runs off.

Tails runs outside and waits on the small porch they have.

‘Come on mum.’ Tails thinks.

Tails sighs, thinking about Sonic. It was rare for the blue hedgehog to get sick, not that long ago he had something, but it was gone within a day. This, this is worse. After a while, Tails saw his mother, Rosemary Prower. Rosemary was carrying two bags. Tails runs over and grabs Rosemary’s dress.

“I don’t know what to do mum.” Tails admits.

“It’s okay dear, you did the right thing calling me.” Rosemary tells him.

Tails nods, letting her go.

“This way.” Tails says.

Rosemary follows and looks around. It was her first time here. The stairs heading up were opposite of the door. To the left is the lounge room and through there, she can see the kitchen. Rosemary then saw more stairs heading down, behind the staircase heeding up Rosemary closes the door and follows Tails upstairs. Tails walks to Sonic’s room and looks at his mother.

“I got him, wait downstairs.” Rosemary tells him.

Tails nods, walking off. Rosemary walks in to see Sonic lying in bed, panting. Rosemary runs over, and Sonic looks up at her weakly.

“Mrs Prower?” Sonic whispers.

“Yes Sonic, Miles called me.” Rosemary tells him, sitting on the bed.

Rosemary sits the bags by her feet, then grabs the ear thermometer which is in its case. She grabs it, putting a plastic cap on the end, then sits the case down on the bedside table.

“I’m sorry.” Sonic apologies as Rosemary takes his temperature.

“It’s okay dear.” Rosemary says, looking it.

Rosemary sighs, it was dangerously high. Rosemary looks at Sonic worried.

“How long have you been like this?” Rosemary asks, packing it away.

“The last couple of days.” Sonic replies softly.

“Have you had breakfast?” Rosemary asks.

Sonic shakes his head as he starts coughing.

“Not hungry.” Sonic whispers.

“No Sonic, you need to eat.” Rosemary tells him.

Sonic moans as Rosemary stands up.

“I’ll get Miles to help me.” Rosemary says, walking off.

Rosemary walks downstairs to see Tails standing at the bottom of the stairs. Tails looks at Rosemary.

“And?” Tails asks.

“He has a high temperature which has me worried, his cough sounds dry, he seems to be in a lot of pain as well.” Rosemary lists.

Tails looks at her shock.

“He needs plenty of rest, water and food.” Rosemary tells him. “Now, help me get breakfast for him.” Rosemary says.

Tails nods.

“Okay.” Tails whispers.

The pair walks into the kitchen and Tails helps get breakfast sorted. It was a small breakfast, just a couple of piece of toast with jam and a glass of orange juice. Tails sighs.

“Sonic will be okay.” Rosemary assures him.

Tails looks up at her.

“Leave him to me, okay.” Rosemary tells him.

Tails nods.

“Thanks mum.” Tails whispers.

“It’s fine dear.” Rosemary says.

Rosemary grabs the glass and plate, then heads up to Sonic’s room. Sonic looks at her.

“Mrs Prower.” Sonic whispers, sitting up

Rosemary sits on the bed, holding the plate out.

“I won’t leave until you eat everything and have your juice.” Rosemary warns him.

Sonic nods as he starts eating. Once he was done, Rosemary takes the plate and hands him the glass of juice. Sonic smiles, drinking it. He enjoys having a glass of juice in the morning. Once he was done, Rosemary takes it and sits it on the bedside table.

“How much pain are you in dear and where does it hurt?” Rosemary asks.

“My chest hurts a lot, especially when I cough, my back, neck and shoulders hurt too.” Sonic explains. “But my head hurts the most, it feels like it is being smashed.” Sonic adds.

Rosemary grabs a box of pain killers.

“These are strong pain relief; would you like it?” Rosemary asks.

“Please!” Sonic begs.

He can’t handle it anymore. Rosemary sighs, seeing tears in Sonic’s eyes.

“It hurts!” Sonic cries.

Rosemary nods, quickly opening the box and getting two out. Sonic holds it hand out as he grabs the water. Rosemary drops them into Sonic’s hand who quickly takes it and drinks water.

“They will also make you drowsily, which is fine since I would like you to get some more sleep.” Rosemary tells him.

Sonic nods, lying down. Rosemary stands up, grabbing her bags, then the plate and cup. She then walks out, closing the door. Rosemary sighs, heading downstairs and sits her bag down in the lounge room. Tails walks over.

“I’ll stay till I feel like Sonic will be fine in your care.” Rosemary tells Tails.

“Thanks mum.” Tails whispers.

“It’s fine dear.” Rosemary says, walking into the kitchen.

Rosemary looks around, this place needed a bit of cleaning. Rosemary smiles as she starts cleaning. Tails follows her, helping her. It was also washing day to Rosemary helps Tails with it. Rosemary found out that last time Sonic was sick, it was just a nasty cough and a headache. Rosemary believes that was just the common cold. When lunch came, Rosemary heads up with some sandwiches and a jug of water. She manages to open the door and looks at Sonic who was asleep. Rosemary walks over and sits the plate down.

‘I shouldn’t wake him.’ Rosemary thinks.

Rosemary fills the cup of water, the sits the jug down.

“Mum, dad, don’t go.” Sonic whispers.

Rosemary looks at him shock.

“Please, I’m sorry.” Sonic whispers.

‘Sonic? What the happened?’ Rosemary thinks.

“Please. Please. Wake up. Please.” Sonic begs.

Rosemary sighs.

“No!” Sonic shouts, quickly opening his eyes.

Rosemary sits down and place her hand on his chest.

“It’s okay Sonic.” Rosemary assures him.

Sonic looks at her, panting. Rosemary sighs, seeing tears in Sonic’s eyes.

“Mrs Prower.” Sonic whispers.

“It’s okay dear.” Rosemary says.

Sonic sighs.

“Nightmare?” Rosemary asks.

Sonic nods.

“One I haven’t had in a very long time.” Sonic admits.

Sonic moans in pain, sitting up and Rosemary quickly pulls her hand back.

“I would like to check your temperature again.” Rosemary says, grabbing the ear thermometer, pulling it out of its case.

Sonic nods. Rosemary smiles as she takes Sonic’s temperature.

“Sorry you had to get called here.” Sonic apologises.

“Don’t apologise dear.” Rosemary tells him.

Rosemary sighs with relief, I has gone down a bit.

“Looks good Sonic.” Rosemary says.

“I feel a bit better.” Sonic admits.

“Still take it slow for the next couple of days. Give your body time to recover.” Rosemary tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“Yes Mrs Prower.” Sonic whispers.

“Now, have some lunch and water, then get some more rest.” Rosemary tells him.

Sonic nods. Rosemary smiles as she stands up and walks out, closing the door over. She walks downstairs to see Tails waiting.

“His temperature has gone down, and he looks better already.” Rosemary tells him.

Tails smiles.

“That’s good.” Tails whispers. “I’ll have to make chili dogs for dinner.” Tails says.

Rosemary smiles.

“Just make sure he rests and takes it easy.” Rosemary tells him, putting the ear thermometer in a bag.

“I will mum.” Tails says.

Tails gives her a hug and Rosemary smiles.

“I love you mum.” Tails says.

“I love you too Miles.” Rosemary says. “I worry about you, both of you.” Rosemary admits.

Tails smiles.

“I’ll work on that dinner when Sonic is better.” Rosemary says.

Tails lets her go.

“I’m a little worried about dad.” Tails confesses.

“Leave your father to me.” Rosemary tells him.

Tails nods. Rosemary kiss Tails on the forehead.

“I better get going.” Rosemary says, grabbing her bags.

Tails nods, walking to the door with her and opens it.

“I’ll be in touch when Sonic is better.” Tails tells her.

“Good.” Rosemary says.

Rosemary heads off and Tails smiles, closing the door. It was going to be a long night.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic wakes up to his alarm and moans as he turns it off.

‘Morning, already.’ Sonic thinks.

Sonic felt something heavy on his chest, so he looks down to see Tails. Sonic smiles, rubbing Tails’ head. Tails moans as he slowly opens his eyes, then looks up at Sonic.

“Sonic.” Tails whines.

Sonic chuckles.

“How do you feel?” Tails asks worried.

Sonic smiles.

“Well, my head hurts a little and my throat, besides that, I’m fine.” Sonic explains.

Tails smiles, closing his eyes.

“That’s good.” Tails whispers.

Tails moans as he got up and runs off. Sonic sighs as he sits up, rubbing his forehead.

‘I know I can mumble when I’m asleep, I wonder if I said anything when Mrs Prower came with lunch.’ Sonic thinks.

Sonic sighs, he will worry about that later.

“Sonic! Come on!” he hears Tails call out.

“I’m coming!” Sonic shouts.

Sonic sighs as he stands up, grabbing the jug and cup.

‘I’ll ask he when we have that dinner.’ Sonic thinks, walking off.

He walks down to the kitchen to see Tails making breakfast. Sonic sits the stuff on the sink.

“Are you okay Sonic?” Tails asks.

“When you talk to your mum, thank her for me.” Sonic tells him.

Tails nods.

“I will.” Tails says.

Sonic yawns, he needs to get through today first before he does anything else.


End file.
